falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Griffon
|level =10 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 110 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =White |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |height =1.00 |factions =DLC03WQ02GriffonFaction |class =VendorMisc |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |baseid = |refid = }} Griffon is a ghoul resident of the Underworld operating as a conman in the Museum of History in 2277. Background Griffon is a huckster, a con-man, a snake oil salesman. His current scheme is purchasing Aqua Pura, and stashing the water to sell to humans the Brotherhood isn't giving it to (raiders, slavers, Outcasts, etc.). He then puts regular irradiated water in the Aqua Pura bottles, and sells it to ghouls in Underworld as "Aqua Cura," claiming it reverses the ghoul condition. He wears a wig he found in the Museum Authority stock room, and for a ghoul, looks pretty healthy (just a coincidence, but helps make it seem like he's selling the real deal).Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Amazing Aqua Cura!: Speaking to Griffon will start the quest. Through certain quest options, the player is able to blackmail Griffon and receive money each week. Effects of player's actions * Griffon can be killed by an angry mob if the player chooses certain paths in The Amazing Aqua Cura! quest. If he somehow manages to defeat the mob, he will exit out the Museum front door and will permanently disappear from the game. Other interactions * When you are wearing a wig or Button's wig, you are granted a new speech option saying that you like his haircut, to which he responds in a nervous tone that the player's hair and his look almost exactly the same. Inventory Notes * Although the world model of Aqua Pura is the same as dirty water, he is holding a bottle of purified water as he talks on the stage. * When he is attacked by the mob, he may run into the museum's lower halls, which are infested with feral ghouls. Oddly, even though he is a ghoul himself, he will still be attacked. Appearances Griffon appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Behind the scenes * His style of salesmanship resembles 19th century snake-oil vendors, right down to the large covered wagon, big banner, stage and fraudulent claims over the "miracles" his product can perform. * His haircut, manner of deception, and appearance (being a ghoul), is very similar to the aliens in John Carpenter's They Live. He is very likely a tribute to the films. Bugs * If Griffon gets killed, his body will still generate around 200-600 caps once a week. If you are planning on using this, make sure he has something left on his body so he won't disappear. * If you remove his dirty pre-War businesswear after he is killed, his body is shown as a female model (the head is usually missing though). * Sometimes, he will have several hundred misc. items such as skill books or cut items for reasons unknown. * While he is advertising Aqua Cura, Fawkes may not be in the Museum. References Category:Broken Steel characters Category:Broken Steel ghoul characters Category:Underworld characters ru:Гриффон de:Griffon uk:Гріффон